1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for lifting legs in casts and, more particularly, to leg lifter device especially adapted for a cast wearer to lift one's own cast-laden leg.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a person wears a cast on one's leg, it is often difficult for the person to lift one's cast-laden leg using one's leg alone. Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to devices which enable a person to lift one's cast-laden leg, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: Nos. 4,019,503 and 4,495,941. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,503 discloses a cradle assembly that includes an entirely rigid lifting structure for lifting a cast-laden leg. Such an entirely rigid lifting structure tightly restricts the distance between a person's hand and the cast. Also, such a rigid structure tightly limits the range of motion of the hand of a person lifting one's leg. In this respect, it would be desirable if a leg lifter device were provided which does not employ and entirely rigid lifting member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,941 discloses a cast moving device which has a flexible pull line and which has straps attached to only leg portions of the cast. No foot connection assembly is provided with this device. Yet, it is contemplated that lifting a cast would be facilitated if a foot connection assembly were provided on either a foot or foot-covering portion of a cast.
Still other features would be desirable in a leg lifter apparatus. With respect to U.S. Patent Nos. 4,019,503 and 4,495,941 discussed above, it is noticed that straps are provided that fit around the circumference of a cast. Rather than being concerned about straps that may loosen or shift out of position on the cast, it would be desirable if a leg lifter device were provided that included a portion that is implanted in a fixed position in the cast itself.
In addition, the following U.S. patents may be of interest for their disclosure of some additional innovations relating to the lifting of leg casts: Nos. 3,739,772, 4,111,195, 4,169,468, and 5,236,333. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,772 discloses a device that includes a portion which fits over a wearer's shoulder. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,111,195 and 4,169,468 relate to devices employed for suspending a cast-laden leg from an overhead support. U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,333 discloses an entirely rigid device for lifting a person's leg which, conceivably, could include a cast.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use leg lifter devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a leg lifter apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not employ an entirely rigid lifting member; (2) provides a foot connection assembly for either a foot or foot-covering portion of a cast; and (3) includes a portion that is implanted in a fixed position in the cast. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique leg lifter apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.